Time Machine Oops
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: Allen mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted? Yullen! M for later chapters
1. Prologue Falling

_Allen mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted?_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

Normal POV

Allen was walking brisk fully down the hallways of the Order, once again lost. Sighing the tenth time that day he turns a corner only to find another dead end.

"How big is this place?! It seems like ever corner is a dead end!" Residing to his fate he sits against the wall hoping someone will see him and offer some help.

He sat there for what seemed to him like hours. His stomach growled in protest, not having anything to eat since breakfast. Allen was starting to feel faint and he didn't no how longer he could wait for help.

"Moyashi?" An annoyed and slightly surprised voice spoke out from the darkness causing Allen to jump.

Out from the darkness stood a lone figure with midnight hair and a stoic face. He was grinning at Allen.

"Lost again, Moyashi?" Allen's face turned a bright red at the use of his accursed nickname.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And it's not my fault that the Order is so big…" Kanda's grin quickly dropped at the insult, sighing in irritation he started walking again, passing Allen.

Turning to see if Allen was following he frowned when he saw he wasn't. "Moyashi are you going to follow or do you enjoy sitting in a dark hallway by yourself?"

"It's Allen, BaKanda!" Although he said that Allen was secretly grateful to Kanda for helping him even though he knows that the older exorcist hates his guts.

Quickly getting up to follow he notices, to late that that was a bad idea.

After not eating for so long Allen was weak, it was only through will power was he able to stay conscious for as long as he did, but now his body was shutting down.

The world started to spin as Allen felt a dizzying pull on his mind.

He wasn't able to stay awake long enough to see if he hit the ground or if Kanda had noticed his absence, but he did feel a strong pain course through his entire body as if fire was in his veins.

"Kan…da…"

Allen tried to get his attention.

A scream.

Warm arms.

Worried face.

What was his name again?

Kanda?

Who?

Darkness.

And nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1 Promise

_Allen mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted?_

_**I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

**_He tried to get his attention._**

**_A scream._**

**_Warm Arms._**

**_Worried face._**

**_What was his name again?_**

**_Kanda?_**

**_Who?_**

**_Darkness._**

**_And nothingness._**

* * *

Kanda POV

I was seriously irritated after my mission. I succeed of course but to say that the Finders were anything but useless would be lying. I glared everyone that looked at me wrong with a glare that made them run crying. "Pathetic…"

Komui called me into his office to give the report, but I was taking the long way around so I wouldn't have to see the sister-complex scientist as quickly.

As I passed an abandoned hallway I heard a loud and all too familiar growl as if a wild animal was lurking nearby.

Sighing I slowly walk toward the sound.

"Moyashi?"

As I walk farther in I see the beansprout sitting prompt up against the wall looking depressed. I repeat and the Moyashi jumps at my voice.I can't help but grin at the absolute adorableness of it.

_Why does the Moyashi always have to test my patience? One of these days he's going to go too far and I'm going to end up jumping him…_

"D***…" I whisper quietly to myself so the Moyashi can't hear me.

"Lost again, Moyashi?" Allen's face turned such a bright red I thought he was going to have a nose-bleed.

_ F*** Moyashi you are so f***able!_ I was starting to feel really warm staring at the cute Moyashi's face.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And it's not my fault that the Order is so big…" That fixed my problem… I dropped my grin and walked past the Moyashi.

_I need to get as far away from him as possible, but I couldn't leave all alone and lost._

Turning around to make sure he was following me I frowned with annoyance when he wasn't.

_Doesn't he trust me? _It hurt to think he didn't, but then again he does hate me.

"Moyashi are you going to follow or do you enjoy sitting in a dark hallway by yourself?" I turned before he could give me an answer.

"It's Allen, BaKanda!"

"You'll always be a Moyashi, Moyashi."

"Kan…da…"

"What is it—MOYASHI!"

Turning slowly I was shocked to see Allen fall to the floor. I ran over as fast as I could and was able to catch him before he hit the ground. Something's not right here. Allen was looking at me with a blank expression, as if he couldn't see me.

"Kanda…Who?"

"Moyashi what's wrong?!" I never showed emotion before but I couldn't care less if Allen saw me worried about him. He was going transparent! I could clearly see through him! I was holding him in my arms softly, terrified that the slightest amount of pressure would make him disappear completely.

"Stay with me Moyashi! Don't you disappear now, I'm sure there will be help coming soon. Just stay calm and I'll get you to Komui OK? Moyas—" Allen placed his slim fingers lightly against my lips, silencing me.

"Love you, BaKanda. Love…you…" Reaching up Allen pressed his lips gently against mine.

"ALLEN!"

And he was gone.

My fingers and lips tingled from the fading warmth, as if Allen was still with me. Standing up I look with loathing at the area where Allen disappeared. Touching my lips I'm shocked to find my face moist.

Kanda Yu, the emotionless exorcist that has a heart of ice.

Showed emotion and cried.

And once again I was a lone figure in the darkness.

"I love you too, Allen…"

_I swear I'm going to find you and bring you back._

_Don't forget…_

"Your mine, Moyashi."

* * *

_**Thank God that's done. I hope you like it, Kanda was definitely being difficult. **_

_**I have some questions for you all, Should Allen be Red? Do you want Mana to be in the story? And how painfully should I kill Chaoji? **_


	3. Chapter 2 'Poof'

Allen_ mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted?_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal POV

* * *

_**Warning: Language, violence, and CHILD ABUSE! *the horror...* Anyway, don't flame, just LOVE.**_

_**Or i'll send Kanda on your butts.**_

_**Black Allen too. ;D**_

* * *

_**"Your mine, Moyashi."**_

* * *

Normal POV

No one in the Order understood what was happening when Kanda ran like he was on fire to Komui's office cursing a Moyashi all the way.

"Damn it, Komui, where the hell are you hiding?! Get the fucking hell out here now!" Seeing no one only made Kanda's temperament worse than before.

"Get out here before I-"Kanda-san, will you please be quiet? I think my ears are bleeding from your many profanities…What is it that you wanted again?"

Shocked silent at the sudden materialization of the sister-complex scientist, Kanda momentarily forgot what he had to say. Remembering Allen's last words Kanda got angry all over again,

"You stupid complex scientist, Allen has disappeared! Use your useless machines and find the Moyashi before he gets himself killed!" Komui only looked at Kanda liked he had grown a bushy Italian style mustache that could rival Mario.

"Kanda-san…Are you feeling well? Maybe you hit your head on something when I sent you out on that previous mission…You should go to the Nurse and check for a concussion."

Kanda didn't even know _how_ to reply to that. 'He thought I was ill? The hell?!'

"Komui…You better stop playing around and figure out how to get the Moyashi back!"

Seeing that Kanda was most definitely serious about his outburst before scared Komui more than when he thought he was delusional. Grabbing his golem, Komui called for Lavi & Lenalee to come to his office immediately for an urgent mission, that they would leave for without delay.

When everyone that was to go on the mission; Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman had finally met in Komui's office he asked Kanda to explain exactly what had happened before Allen disappeared from the Order.

When Kanda was done recollecting about the event that had befallen before him; give or take a few things, like Allen's confession and his promise to find the Moyashi, they had waited for Komui to tell the game plan.

"This is a very serious situation we are in at the moment…If anyone finds out about Allen disappearing from the Order the Vatican may call it an act of heresy, thus they will label him a traitor, maybe go as far as to call him one of the Noah…"

Lenalee was not in any way happy about this news. "How could they think about doing that to Allen, when all he ever did was sacrifice himself for the Order!? He never complained about all his suffering and dealt with it by himself, but they take what they can get from him and when they can't get anymore, they get rid of him so no one else can get any thing from Allen! Like he some tool to use and hide away when done with but doesn't want to give away!"

Lavi didn't like how every word that came out of Lenalee's mouth was dead-on true. "Lenalee calm down. We can worry about that once we get Allen back, safe and sound. Now Komui, back to business, how will we get Allen back when we don't even know what exactly happened to him?"

Komui contempt plated on what choices they had in front of them, but really couldn't see anything they could do since Allen was the only clue and he wasn't here. 'If only we could go back in time…Wait.'

"I have an idea." Komui looked very hesitant on mentioning his idea.

"Well, what is it Nii-san?" Lenalee had hope shining in her eyes at the thought of a plan.

"I…don't know for sure if this is a good idea, but…"

"Komui, you know we would do anything to get Allen back within our protection! So stop wasting time and get us going already!"

Lavi looked like he wanted to kill anyone that dared to even _look _at Allen the wrong way. After all, he is the Order's _Little White Angel_, always giving his all for anything and anyone, but never wanted anyone to do the same for him.

"Ok, ok…I...happenedtomakeatimemachineba ckwhenIwasmessingaroundwithf reetime."

Komui winced at the blank and stupefied looks staring at him. Lavi was the first one the break the silence,

"Komui did...did you just say you made a Time Machine?"

"Yes, Lavi-san, I said Time Machine."

"No. I don't think you understand what I'm saying...A _TIME MACHINE!_ A real, working Time Machine!"

"What about that Butterfly effect, or whatever it's called?" This was the first time Kanda spoke up throughout the conversation.

"What was that Kanda-san?" Komui was now fully interested in what Kanda's question, if that meant he could avoid the prying gaze from Bookman.

"Wasn't there something called a Butterfly effect, or something, that affected the future if you messed with the past?"

"You are correct, Kanda-san, but we are not going very far in the past, and we are only going back far enough to get to Allen before he disappeared so I can do some tests on him."

"Where is this Time Machine, Nii-san, and wouldn't the Order forbid us from using it to find Allen?"

"My dear Lenalee, the Order as you put it, is not a problem because as far as they know, Time travel is impossible." Winking at all there stunned faces, he beckoned for them to follow him, quietly.

Through the paper cluttered hallways they stopped in front of a lone bookcase that didn't seemed to have been touched in ages, as the books were all covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Komui, where are you-" "Silence, Lavi, watch and you will learn through experience and not your eye(s)." Taking this as an order, Lavi quieted down and watched anxiously as Komui pulled on a book.

Except it wasn't a book at all. The 'book' was actually a remote control device placed into the side of a book cover. Looking it over quickly, Komui pressed a bunch of random buttons in a random order before placing it back on the bookshelf. Waiting for a couple of seconds sounded easy, but those few seconds dragged on with agonizing slowness as nothing happen out of the ordinary.

"Komui-

A loud screeching sound filled the small room, causing the occupants to jump, weapons drawn, ready for anything. Looking around, they were slightly, if not completely surprised, at the sight of the bookshelf moving back and then sideways, until it disappeared into the wall.

The dark corridor that was shown before them looked to be a never-ending staircase down into the darkness of the cold Earth below. The smell of must, and running water wavered up and licking at their senses, making them question where the mysterious stairwell led to.

"Komui, I don't know what drug you may be on, but you have to be out of your fucking mind if you think I am going to follow you down some strange staircase that came out of your fucking wall, without at least telling me where it leads to first."

Lavi slowly nodded in silent agreement with Kanda's previous statement, minus the various curses. "Sorry Komui, but I'm on Yuu-chan's side with this one."

"It's fine Lavi-san. Anyway, Kanda-san, you want to know where this leads to? But, isn't it obvious where this heads to? It's to the key of finding Allen, of course!" With only that as an explanation, Komui disappeared into the darkness without another word.

They followed him into the hallway, and once the last person was through, the door shut tightly behind them. Plunging them in a pitch darkness that made it impossible to see your hand in front of your face!

"I swear, one of these days I will kill that sister-complex scientist." And they all silently agreed with Kanda's promise as they followed each other down the corridor one-after-the-other.

* * *

They had lost time of how long they ha been walking down those steps, or how many steps they had taken, or even how many times someone almost fell on the person in front of them.

When they saw a strange green light geminated from the ground a few steps in front of them, Kanda stopped, causing a huge chain of reactions behind him.

Lenalee, who was clinging tightly to Kanda so as not to fall, to smash into him, that made Bookman stop, which caused Lavi, who wasn't looking where he was going, to collide into Bookman, making him fall onto Lenalee who was already on Kanda. The added weight buckled Kanda's legs, making them all topple down the rest of the stairs.

Hitting the ground with a hard 'oomph' they struggled to untangle their limbs from each other.

"What is taking you guys...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DARLING LENALEE!"

Grabbing his 'dear sister' Komui started to plan all the ways to kill the 'filthy octopus'' that dared to touch his Lenalee, but quickly stopped when he remembered how he needed them to find Little Allen. 'They will suffer, after we find Allen safe and sound, of course, but...they _will_ suffer...'

Giving them a glare that said, "Go ahead, touch her, I _dare _you..." Komui turned around with Lenalee and left them to figure out how to get undone. Seeing how Bookman was small, he was able to get out of the mess easily. He also followed Komui instead of waiting for his idiot apprentice and Kanda.

When Kanda and Lavi had finally got free they had to sprint to catch up with Komui, lest they wanted to be left truly alone in a dark room, miles below the Earth, with no way of getting home, without a guide. The same guide that just left them for 'touching' his sister.

* * *

"Here we are."

No one knew what they were expecting when Komui told them he had made a Time Machine, but what they saw, really wasn't what they were expecting to see at all.

It was like a space shuttle return rocket. A huge metal cylinder that had five seats inside of it with a glass sheeting covering it, to protect the occupants during their travel.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? I haven't found any reason to use her yet, but you know what they say, 'Never to late to try!'"

"Komui, how does this work exactly?"

"Lavi, what have I told you about experiencing things?"

"Best done by seeing it, than by hearing about it?"

"Good, maybe you aren't as stupid of an octopus as I first thought."

"Thank...you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"Nii-san, how exactly does this work?"

"_Well_, since you so kindly asked me, of course I will!"

"Hey! Komui, you said-

"To you, Lavi. But when it comes to my adorable Lenalee, do you really think I could say no?"

"Umm...No."

"Good. Now, Lenalee, you most likely will not be able to follow everything that goes on in the machine's functions, but I'll give you the simple terms, okay?"

"Perfect, Nii-san, thank you."

"Oh, Lenalee!" *ahem* "As I was saying, this machine will heat up, as if it was going fast speeds on a runaway, until it meets a certain standpoint, where it will simple go 'poof'!" To exclaim what he meant Komui made frantic hand gestures up and down to get his thought across.

"Nii-san, will you stop doing that you look like you're doing something else..."

Suddenly, the room went dead silent as all the room's occupants, including Kanda & Bookman, turned to stare at the blushing girl, which in turn made her blush more.

"Lenalee, what in the world did you-?

"Anyway, Nii-san, what did you mean by 'poof'?" Lenalee was trying to change the topic so that the attention could shift from her to something that was more important at the moment, getting Allen.

Komui, snapping out of his earlier stupor, answered quickly, hoping to please his little sister.

"Well, Lenalee, I meant what I said. If my theories are correct then you guys should just go 'poof' to the year and place where we set in the coordination's. Ready to give it a try?"

Before Lenalee could answer back she was interrupted by a rather impatient voice.

"I wouldn't have come down here in the first place if I wasn't going in that death-trap to get _my _Moyashi back."

Stepping up to the contraption he climbed in without a second thought or hesitation. No one commented on Kanda's ownership of Allen, they all knew that Kanda had feelings for Allen and vise versa, but they were too stubborn to admit it to each other.

When they were all seated inside, Kanda next to Lenalee, she next to Bookman, he next to Lavi and Lavi next to Kanda.

"Why cant the Baka Usagi sit next to someone else besides me?" Kanda didn't know how long the trip would last, but personally he did not want to spend anymore time then he had to with the idiot.

"Kanda-san, the only other person Lavi-san could sit next to would be my darling Lenalee, and there is no way I am letting an octopus get anywhere near my sister."

"Aren't I one of those 'octopuses?"

"Yes, well, you see...Kanda your special."

"Komui..." Kanda was close to threatening the scientist if he was making fun of him.

"No! Not that way Kanda! I...I mean your special because you like Allen and he likes you. So if you do anything to my Lenalee you would be betraying Allen, and I would have to join the many who would kill you for even thinking about hurting Allen in such a way. So I can trust you _not_ to break Allen's fragile heart that has been crushed, stomped on, and otherwise abused by people Allen thought that he could trust. Only to be fooled and abandoned in the end...Could you live with yourself Kanda, if Allen puts his complete trust in you and latter takes his own life because you were the one person he thought wouldn't hurt him like the others did? Could you? Well, even if you could, *which I doubt* you wouldn't live long enough to regret your decision. Have a nice trip and be sure to get Allen safe and soundly home, okay!"

"Wait!"

Before Kanda could rebuke that he most surely did not hold that strong of feelings for the Moyashi, the glass covering came down on them, silencing Kanda.

"I'm setting the time to three hours before Allen met Kanda! You should have plenty of time to get him into the machine and back! Good Luck!"

With a last wave from the crew inside they disappeared into Time & Space, on their journey to get their most treasured loved one back.

At least that's how it was supposed to go...

* * *

Lights flashed a warning red and a siren screamed for them to escape, but they couldn't, they glass was stuck tight above them and the machine was still warming up, so it was impossible for Komui to touch it.

"Nii-san, what is going on?!"

"Lenalee, calm down, I'll fix this! There is a slight malfunction with the Argopelago, all I need to do..."

The siren didn't stop and the machine was starting waver from their dimension as it slowly slipped into another, carrying the people inside with it.

"Komui!" Kanda & Lavi were struggling with their seatbelts, while Bookman was trying to help calm Lenalee down.

"Nii-san!"

Turning around to tell Lenalee that everything will be alright, she just had to trust her big brother...but the words choked in his throat as he saw Lenalee staring at him, screaming and crying at him to do something, when he couldn't and he knew he couldn't. But what he didn't expect was for his beloved little sister, that was all the family he had left, to disappear in front of him, because of him.

"LENALEE!"

Dropping to his knees Komui only stared at the space where his sister and her friends once occupied, now only an empty area on the dirty, water stained ground.

"'Poof' indeed..."

Something had gone wrong, but there was no way of knowing what until they contacted him on their golem...

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait I couldn't figure out where I should place chapter 3, but I got help from Ennun, so please check out her account and stories as well. She has a lot on CrossxAllen, cute ones, so if you like anything that has to do with Allen, Cross, or both please check her out as well.**_

_**I just recently transferred schools in the middle of the school year into a private school, it is so different from my private school when I was little, but still love it anyway!**_

_**Please continue to have patience with me and review so I can make this story your ideal dream. Have a great day!**_


	4. Chapter 3 Please Read

Allen_ mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted?_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

* * *

_**Warning: Language, violence, and CHILD ABUSE! *the horror...* Anyway, don't flame, just LOVE.**_

_**Or i'll send Kanda on your butts.**_

_**Black Allen too. ;D**_

* * *

_**"Your mine, Moyashi."**_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

No one in the Order understood what was happening when Kanda ran like he was on fire to Komui's office cursing a Moyashi all the way.

"Damn it, Komui, where the hell are you hiding?! Get the fucking hell out here now!" Seeing no one only made Kanda's temperament worse than before.

"Get out here before I-"

"Kanda-san, will you please be quiet? I think my ears are bleeding from your many profanities…What is it that you wanted again?"

Shocked silent at the sudden materialization of the sister-complex scientist, Kanda momentarily forgot what he had to say. Remembering Allen's last words Kanda got angry all over again,

"You stupid complex scientist, Allen has disappeared! Use your useless machines and find the Moyashi before he gets himself killed!" Komui only looked at Kanda liked he had grown a bushy Italian style mustache that could rival Mario.

"Kanda-san…Are you feeling well? Maybe you hit your head on something when I sent you out on that previous mission…You should go to the Nurse and check for a concussion."

Kanda didn't even know _how_ to reply to that. 'He thought I was ill? The hell?!'

"Komui…You better stop playing around and figure out how to get the Moyashi back!"

Seeing that Kanda was most definitely serious about his outburst before scared Komui more than when he thought he was delusional. Grabbing his golem, Komui called for Lavi & Lenalee to come to his office immediately for an urgent mission, that they would leave for without delay.

When everyone that was to go on the mission; Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Bookman had finally met in Komui's office he asked Kanda to explain exactly what had happened before Allen disappeared from the Order.

When Kanda was done recollecting about the event that had befallen before him; give or take a few things, like Allen's confession and his promise to find the Moyashi, they had waited for Komui to tell the game plan.

"This is a very serious situation we are in at the moment…If anyone finds out about Allen disappearing from the Order the Vatican may call it an act of heresy, thus they will label him a traitor, maybe go as far as to call him one of the Noah…"

Lenalee was not in any way happy about this news. "How could they think about doing that to Allen, when all he ever did was sacrifice himself for the Order!? He never complained about all his suffering and dealt with it by himself, but they take what they can get from him and when they can't get anymore, they get rid of him so no one else can get any thing from Allen! Like he some tool to use and hide away when done with but doesn't want to give away!"

Lavi didn't like how every word that came out of Lenalee's mouth was dead-on true. "Lenalee calm down. We can worry about that once we get Allen back, safe and sound. Now Komui, back to business, how will we get Allen back when we don't even know what exactly happened to him?"

Komui contempt plated on what choices they had in front of them, but really couldn't see anything they could do since Allen was the only clue and he wasn't here. 'If only we could go back in time…Wait.'

"I have an idea." Komui looked very hesitant on mentioning his idea.

"Well, what is it Nii-san?" Lenalee had hope shining in her eyes at the thought of a plan.

"I…don't know for sure if this is a good idea, but…"

"Komui, you know we would do anything to get Allen back within our protection! So stop wasting time and get us going already!"

Lavi looked like he wanted to kill anyone that dared to even _look _at Allen the wrong way. After all, he is the Order's _Little White Angel_, always giving his all for anything and anyone, but never wanted anyone to do the same for him.

"Ok, ok…I...happenedtomakeatimemachineba ckwhenIwasmessingaroundwithf reetime."

Komui winced at the blank and stupefied looks staring at him. Lavi was the first one the break the silence,

"Komui did...did you just say you made a Time Machine?"

"Yes, Lavi-san, I said Time Machine."

"No. I don't think you understand what I'm saying...A _TIME MACHINE!_ A real, working Time Machine!"

"What about that Butterfly effect, or whatever it's called?" This was the first time Kanda spoke up throughout the conversation.

"What was that Kanda-san?" Komui was now fully interested in what Kanda's question, if that meant he could avoid the prying gaze from Bookman.

"Wasn't there something called a Butterfly effect, or something, that affected the future if you messed with the past?"

"You are correct, Kanda-san, but we are not going very far in the past, and we are only going back far enough to get to Allen before he disappeared so I can do some tests on him."

"Where is this Time Machine, Nii-san, and wouldn't the Order forbid us from using it to find Allen?"

"My dear Lenalee, the Order as you put it, is not a problem because as far as they know, Time travel is impossible." Winking at all there stunned faces, he beckoned for them to follow him, quietly.

Through the paper cluttered hallways they stopped in front of a lone bookcase that didn't seemed to have been touched in ages, as the books were all covered in cobwebs and dust.

"Komui, where are you-" "Silence, Lavi, watch and you will learn through experience and not your eye(s)." Taking this as an order, Lavi quieted down and watched anxiously as Komui pulled on a book.

Except it wasn't a book at all. The 'book' was actually a remote control device placed into the side of a book cover. Looking it over quickly, Komui pressed a bunch of random buttons in a random order before placing it back on the bookshelf. Waiting for a couple of seconds sounded easy, but those few seconds dragged on with agonizing slowness as nothing happen out of the ordinary.

"Komui-

A loud screeching sound filled the small room, causing the occupants to jump, weapons drawn, ready for anything. Looking around, they were slightly, if not completely surprised, at the sight of the bookshelf moving back and then sideways, until it disappeared into the wall.

The dark corridor that was shown before them looked to be a never-ending staircase down into the darkness of the cold Earth below. The smell of must, and running water wavered up and licking at their senses, making them question where the mysterious stairwell led to.

"Komui, I don't know what drug you may be on, but you have to be out of your fucking mind if you think I am going to follow you down some strange staircase that came out of your fucking wall, without at least telling me where it leads to first."

Lavi slowly nodded in silent agreement with Kanda's previous statement, minus the various curses. "Sorry Komui, but I'm on Yuu-chan's side with this one."

"It's fine Lavi-san. Anyway, Kanda-san, you want to know where this leads to? But, isn't it obvious where this heads to? It's to the key of finding Allen, of course!" With only that as an explanation, Komui disappeared into the darkness without another word.

They followed him into the hallway, and once the last person was through, the door shut tightly behind them. Plunging them in a pitch darkness that made it impossible to see your hand in front of your face!

"I swear, one of these days I will kill that sister-complex scientist." And they all silently agreed with Kanda's promise as they followed each other down the corridor one-after-the-other.

* * *

They had lost time of how long they ha been walking down those steps, or how many steps they had taken, or even how many times someone almost fell on the person in front of them.

When they saw a strange green light geminated from the ground a few steps in front of them, Kanda stopped, causing a huge chain of reactions behind him.

Lenalee, who was clinging tightly to Kanda so as not to fall, to smash into him, that made Bookman stop, which caused Lavi, who wasn't looking where he was going, to collide into Bookman, making him fall onto Lenalee who was already on Kanda. The added weight buckled Kanda's legs, making them all topple down the rest of the stairs.

Hitting the ground with a hard 'oomph' they struggled to untangle their limbs from each other.

"What is taking you guys...WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DARLING LENALEE!"

Grabbing his 'dear sister' Komui started to plan all the ways to kill the 'filthy octopus'' that dared to touch his Lenalee, but quickly stopped when he remembered how he needed them to find Little Allen. 'They will suffer, after we find Allen safe and sound, of course, but...they _will_ suffer...'

Giving them a glare that said, "Go ahead, touch her, I _dare _you..." Komui turned around with Lenalee and left them to figure out how to get undone. Seeing how Bookman was small, he was able to get out of the mess easily. He also followed Komui instead of waiting for his idiot apprentice and Kanda.

When Kanda and Lavi had finally got free they had to sprint to catch up with Komui, lest they wanted to be left truly alone in a dark room, miles below the Earth, with no way of getting home, without a guide. The same guide that just left them for 'touching' his sister.

* * *

"Here we are."

No one knew what they were expecting when Komui told them he had made a Time Machine, but what they saw, really wasn't what they were expecting to see at all.

It was like a space shuttle return rocket. A huge metal cylinder that had five seats inside of it with a glass sheeting covering it, to protect the occupants during their travel.

"She's a beauty, isn't she? I haven't found any reason to use her yet, but you know what they say, 'Never to late to try!'"

"Komui, how does this work exactly?"

"Lavi, what have I told you about experiencing things?"

"Best done by seeing it, than by hearing about it?"

"Good, maybe you aren't as stupid of an octopus as I first thought."

"Thank...you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh."

"Nii-san, how exactly does this work?"

"_Well_, since you so kindly asked me, of course I will!"

"Hey! Komui, you said-

"To you, Lavi. But when it comes to my adorable Lenalee, do you really think I could say no?"

"Umm...No."

"Good. Now, Lenalee, you most likely will not be able to follow everything that goes on in the machine's functions, but I'll give you the simple terms, okay?"

"Perfect, Nii-san, thank you."

"Oh, Lenalee!" *ahem* "As I was saying, this machine will heat up, as if it was going fast speeds on a runaway, until it meets a certain standpoint, where it will simple go 'poof'!" To exclaim what he meant Komui made frantic hand gestures up and down to get his thought across.

"Nii-san, will you stop doing that you look like you're doing something else..."

Suddenly, the room went dead silent as all the room's occupants, including Kanda & Bookman, turned to stare at the blushing girl, which in turn made her blush more.

"Lenalee, what in the world did you-?

"Anyway, Nii-san, what did you mean by 'poof'?" Lenalee was trying to change the topic so that the attention could shift from her to something that was more important at the moment, getting Allen.

Komui, snapping out of his earlier stupor, answered quickly, hoping to please his little sister.

"Well, Lenalee, I meant what I said. If my theories are correct then you guys should just go 'poof' to the year and place where we set in the coordination's. Ready to give it a try?"

Before Lenalee could answer back she was interrupted by a rather impatient voice.

"I wouldn't have come down here in the first place if I wasn't going in that death-trap to get _my _Moyashi back."

Stepping up to the contraption he climbed in without a second thought or hesitation. No one commented on Kanda's ownership of Allen, they all knew that Kanda had feelings for Allen and vise versa, but they were too stubborn to admit it to each other.

When they were all seated inside, Kanda next to Lenalee, she next to Bookman, he next to Lavi and Lavi next to Kanda.

"Why cant the Baka Usagi sit next to someone else besides me?" Kanda didn't know how long the trip would last, but personally he did not want to spend anymore time then he had to with the idiot.

"Kanda-san, the only other person Lavi-san could sit next to would be my darling Lenalee, and there is no way I am letting an octopus get anywhere near my sister."

"Aren't I one of those 'octopuses?"

"Yes, well, you see...Kanda your special."

"Komui..." Kanda was close to threatening the scientist if he was making fun of him.

"No! Not that way Kanda! I...I mean your special because you like Allen and he likes you. So if you do anything to my Lenalee you would be betraying Allen, and I would have to join the many who would kill you for even thinking about hurting Allen in such a way. So I can trust you _not_ to break Allen's fragile heart that has been crushed, stomped on, and otherwise abused by people Allen thought that he could trust. Only to be fooled and abandoned in the end...Could you live with yourself Kanda, if Allen puts his complete trust in you and latter takes his own life because you were the one person he thought wouldn't hurt him like the others did? Could you? Well, even if you could, *which I doubt* you wouldn't live long enough to regret your decision. Have a nice trip and be sure to get Allen safe and soundly home, okay!"

"Wait!"

Before Kanda could rebuke that he most surely did not hold that strong of feelings for the Moyashi, the glass covering came down on them, silencing Kanda.

"I'm setting the time to three hours before Allen met Kanda! You should have plenty of time to get him into the machine and back! Good Luck!"

With a last wave from the crew inside they disappeared into Time & Space, on their journey to get their most treasured loved one back.

At least that's how it was supposed to go...

* * *

Lights flashed a warning red and a siren screamed for them to escape, but they couldn't, they glass was stuck tight above them and the machine was still warming up, so it was impossible for Komui to touch it.

"Nii-san, what is going on?!"

"Lenalee, calm down, I'll fix this! There is a slight malfunction with the Argopelago, all I need to do..."

The siren didn't stop and the machine was starting waver from their dimension as it slowly slipped into another, carrying the people inside with it.

"Komui!" Kanda & Lavi were struggling with their seatbelts, while Bookman was trying to help calm Lenalee down.

"Nii-san!"

Turning around to tell Lenalee that everything will be alright, she just had to trust her big brother...but the words choked in his throat as he saw Lenalee staring at him, screaming and crying at him to do something, when he couldn't and he knew he couldn't. But what he didn't expect was for his beloved little sister, that was all the family he had left, to disappear in front of him, because of him.

"LENALEE!"

Dropping to his knees Komui only stared at the space where his sister and her friends once occupied, now only an empty area on the dirty, water stained ground.

"'Poof' indeed..."

Something had gone wrong, but there was no way of knowing what until they contacted him on their golem...

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait I couldn't figure out where I should place chapter 3, but I got help from Ennun, so please check out her account and stories as well. She has a lot on CrossxAllen, cute ones, so if you like anything that has to do with Allen, Cross, or both please check her out as well.**_

_**I just recently transferred schools in the middle of the school year into a private school, it is so different from my private school when I was little, but still love it anyway!**_

_**Please continue to have patience with me and review so I can make this story your ideal dream. Have a great day!**_


	5. Chapter 4 Congratulations But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


	6. Chapter 5 Thank You PoisonousDemon!

Allen_ mysteriously disappears one day and no one in the Order has any idea where he went. Komui creates a time machine for Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee to go back in time so they can find out what happened to Allen. What happens when there is a little malfunction and they go farther back then they originally wanted?_

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

* * *

_**Warning: Language, violence, and spoilers? Maybe? Tell me what you want.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to PoisonousDemon for this idea! If it wasn't for her than I wouldn't have made this chapter, or have any idea at all about where to take this story. To PoisonousDemon, I hope to continue to work with you **__**on all my stories, if you don't mind, and I will do the same for you if you want. Enjoy! :")**_

* * *

The alarm blared above the unconscious occupants of the metal contraption.

"Will someone shut that fucking alarm off? I swear if it continues I will tear the fucking thing apart!" Kanda screamed when he finally woke up.

Waking from the furious yelling, the other two slowly got to their feet.

"Yuu, why are you being so loud in the morning?" Lavi whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"Shut up, stop calling me that, and hurry up and shut the stupid thing off!"

"Kanda, you shouldn't be so loud! We don't know who might be listening, or what time period we're stuck in now. So instead of yelling at each other why don't we figure out how to get home before someone finds us!" Lenalee yelled at the two boys across from her.

"Lenalee...now your yelling..." Lavi mumbled to himself, though she heard him anyway.

"What was that Lavi? You second-guessing me?! I am in a very stressful situation, and yet you guys still want to make it hard me!" Lenalee ranted on, and on, getting louder as she went. Lavi sweat-dropped, and walked toward the control panel, trying to drown out the purple-haired girl's complaint's. Having a closer look, Lavi knew they we're screwed.

"I've never seen anything like this before! I don't think we're going to be getting out of this any time soon... Maybe we should wait for Komui to pick us up somehow?" Everyone got quiet at the chance of that actually happening, and then it dawned on Lavi.

"We have Lenalee!" He exclaimed cheerfully over the long forgotten siren.

"Baka Usagi, if you're suggesting some sick, and illegal, idea I swear-"

"No, no, no. Never-no offense Lenalee-would I touch her with Komui being the way he is! What I meant to say was that as long as we have Lenalee with us he will come for sure! We have to have confidence!... Right?..."

No one spoke after that as they waited, hopefully, for Lavi to figure out how to shut the alarm off.

"I was right afterall, some new people came. I don't need this shit right now..." A familiar voice spoke from the outside of the Time Machine. It took a while for the exorcists inside to realize who it sounded like.

Alarm, once again forgotten, the occupants jumped from the Time Machine, excluding Lavi who looked over the edge, down to the newcomer. "Allen!" But they stopped when they saw who it was.

A small child with reddish-brown, almost auburn, hair; the front-bangs pulled back into a ponytail, while the rest of his just-below-shoulder-length-hair was left free.

The boy was tall for his age, probably ten, and was frowning slightly at the people in front of him.

"I'm not Allen. I don't know why you think i'm Allen, I look nothing like him! Stupid foreign people, thinking i'm Allen is fucking retarded..." The child mumbled under his breath some more, before he turned his attention back to the mystery people. "Who are you people, and why do you know about Allen? Only Mana and me know about Allen." The boy's eyes shimmered lightly under the half-moon above them. They were the color of star-dust, just like Allen...

"You know where Allen is?! Can you take us to him? We came here looking for him, but-"

"No." The child interrupted Lenalee, but never took his eyes off Lavi and the Time Machine.

"What? Why?! We really need to find him so we can bring him ho-"

"This is his home, and i'm not going to let you take away my only friend!" A dangerous fire blazed in the boy's eyes, making him have a wilder appearance.

"You brat, I don't care what you have to say, or your reasons, i'm taking my Moyashi back whether you want me to or not!" This was the first time Kanda spoke since they saw the child. Judging by the boy's quick turn toward Kanda, it seemed as though he didn't notice him until just now, but when his eyes landed firmly on him, the fire wavered, and died. A small amount of blush formed at the base of his cheeks, making his pale skin glow.

"I hate you... Everyone is evil, and I hate them... Only Mana and Allen..." Before the exorcists could do anything to stop him, he jumped over them, and into the Time Machine.

"What the hell is that brat thinking?! Usagi! Stop the stupid kid, or I'll do it."

"K Yuu! I'll try and keep him from touching anything danger-Hey! Don't touch that!" Lavi quickly disappeared back into the machine, just as the alarm got louder and the hatch came down.

The cover came down faster than it should have, but Kanda was able to get his hands under the rim and keep it from locking shut.

"Baka Usagi, hurry up! This thing is planning on locking you in, so you need to hurry and get out, with or without the brat!" Kanda struggled to push the steadily-getting-heavier lid open enough to have room for Lavi when he came out.

"Lavi, you need to get the kid! We don't know what this machine is doing, and he seems to know where Allen is!" Lenalee was freaking out, trying to figure out what to do in such a situation.

"I-I know!"

A cold, and monotone woman's voice spoke out as the alarm finally calmed down.** "Please take a seat and buckle your safety belts. The Time Machine will be returning to its original time."**

"..."

"Lavi?! You need to hurry!" Lenalee screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Baka... Usagi!" Kanda's hands started to bleed as the pressure the Time Machine was adding to his palms split his skin. He winced slightly at the light pain, though he knew it would heal immediately anyway, but it didn't...

The blood continued to pour from his lacerated hands, making the lid slicker, and harder to hold.

"Baka Usagi, get out now or your going with this death trap!"

"Got him, hang on Yuu, i'm coming!" Shouts of protest could be heard from inside.

"Stop struggling! I'm trying to save you! Ow! Don't bite me!" A loud yell came from inside, as two bodies came flying out of the opening just as Kanda lost his grip on the rim, causing it to crash down so hard, it cracked.

"Thanks a lot Yuu, I really thought I was a goner!" Lavi ducked, expecting a fist to come his way, but when nothing happened, he looked up to notice that Kanda was seriously bleeding profusely from hios palms.

He wasn't healing...

"Shit, Yuu, are you alright? You aren't fixing yourself like you normally do..." Lavi went to grab Kanda's hand to inspect it, but the glare sent by the child he saved stopped him.

"What's wrong? You don't like me touching Yuu?... Oh my God! You like Yuu don't you?! Yuu, did you hear that?! This little kid fell for you, just like Allen!" The boy blushed harder with every word, but was confused at the last part. Seeing the child's dilemma, Lavi walked over to hi and kneeled down, looking carefully at the boy with a gentle eye. "Hey now... it's okay... You can be Moyashi number-two! That way you can-"

"NO!" The air stilled as Lavi stopped talking, and everyone looked to Kanda, confused.

"What's wrong Kanda? Why are you-" H interrupted her before Lenalee could finish.

"No one is Moyashi except for THE Moyashi. MY Moyashi! Not some stupid-ass brat that walks in and-" Kanda was interrupted this time.

"Warning: Stay away from the edges. Please take a seat and buckle your safety belts. The Time Machine will be returning to its original time. Warning: Stay away from the edges. Please take a seat-"

"SHUT THE MOTHER-FUCKING MARSHMELLOWS UP!" Kanda was beyond furious at what Lavi said.

"Yuu, you didn't have to be so mean to the kid. He only-"

"Shut up, Baka Usagi! What have I told you about calling me that?!"

"That you don't like me calling you that?"

**"Warning: You are all idiots and I will be leaving you dirty octopuses in this accursed time period. And to the girly, long-haired, wannabe samurai... I fucked your mother with the marshmellows. So don't even get me started..."** The Time Machine shimmered with rainbow-colored sparkles that resembled a dying star, causing everyone to close their eyes, and avoid their gazes, when the light faded, and the blots in their vision diminished, they realized that the Time Machine disappeared as they stared at the land where it once stood.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kanda said exactly what was on everyone's mind.

After they all got their wits back about them, Lenalee spoke, this time uninterrupted. "L-Lavi... Are you seeing what i'm seeing?" She glanced from the stunned Lavi to the empty land, back and back again, until she was in a pattern.

"If you mean the Time Machine not being there anymore, then, sadly, yes. I am seeing what I really wish I wasn't." Lavi answered dumbly, as his grip on the previously struggling kid loosened from pure shock.

"What was that?!" The boy yelled as he broke free from Lavi's hold, startling him, and everyone else, out of their frozen states. "That thing was dangerous, and yet you bring it here?! Are you a retard?!" He ignored the other two, and spoke solely to Kanda.

"Stupid brat, this is your fault! We came here accidently, so we were going to leave when we were down here, now we're stuck!" Kanda would have strangled the bastard if his hands weren't bleeding everywhere. Speaking of which... "Shit, why aren't my hands healing?!" Holding up his palms, they seemed to be bleeding more then before, and now that he mentioned it, he was starting to feel slightly dizzy...

"Um... Okay, so I've been thinking about that, and I think I found the answer! Though you're definitely not going to like this... maybe..." Lavi spoke soft and slow, talking to Kanda, but facing the boy in case he tried to run.

"What is it Baka Usagi?!" He didn't like where the conversation was going. "And you can't say definitely as if you're positive, and then say maybe as if you're not sure." The boy laughed a little, almost like a giggle, at the stupidity of the annoying rabbit, which caused Kanda to smirk, then frown. _'That laugh sounds familiar... Like the light twinkle of silver bells... bells...'_

"Anyway! We don't know anything about Komui's machine, or time travel for that matter, since we're the first people, that we know of, to use Komui's invention, and since we know from experience that nothing he does ever goes right... We can assume that maybe... somethingwentwrong?" Lavi said the last part so fast, Kanda almost missed what he said. That's when it hit him.

"You're saying that Komui's idiocy may have caused my regeneration abilities to be affected?!" Yep, definitely didn't like the conversations path.

"Now, look Yuu, this may be a blessing in disguise! The machine may not have stopped your regeneration abilities, but also the curse! This can-in a way- be the cure we've been hoping for! Now if we can only get the kid to tell us where Allen is, then we can-"

"I'm not telling you where Allen is! I don't see why you're obsessed with him, why you want to take him home, or why _you _seem to love him!" He pointed an accusing finger at Kanda, who seemed to be at fault. _'Strangely enough, the boy hasn't moved his left hand at all. Like he isn't able to use it... left... hand...'_

"Please! We really-" Once again, before Lenalee could get what she wanted to say out, she was interrupted. This time by the kid dashing for Kanda, before swerving out of the way at the last minute to just barely touch him, and down the hill he went, disappearing just as mysteriously as the Time Machine had appeared...

"Wait a second! That brat knows where Allen is! We have to go after him!" Lenalee ran after the child, leaving the two boys behind to stare at their retreating forms.

"Yuu, is it just me, or are you missing something?" Lavi asked whisk fully, trying to figure out the answer.

"What?... Shit! Where's my Mugen?!" Kanda checked himself, and then the immediate area around him, hoping that he didn't accidently leave it in the Time Machine. That's when they both remembered what the boy did before running off somewhere. "That bastard stole my Mugen!"

Not wasting another moment on that lonely hill, Kanda took off after Lenalee, the boy, and possibly his innocence.

"Yuu, wait for me!"

"Shut up, and don't call me that!" _'Left hand... that must mean something!'_

* * *

{_Time Skip_}

* * *

"Hey, Lenalee, did you see where the kid went?" Lavi panted out as he was finally able to catch up to Lenalee, and Kanda. Though it seemed as though they lost sight of the auburn-haired child.

"He went into the direction of that circus over there, but i'm not really sure if that's where he is. He just doesn't seem like the type to be in something like that, but who knows?! We should try it out anyway..." Lenalee whispered something about not liking clowns, but Allen being an exception. Crazy girl talk.

"Come on. The sooner we get my sword back, the quicker we can get the Moyashi back home." Following in silence they neared the giant, colorful, and bright Big Top tent. As Kanda went to go inside a red blur flashed in front of them, and smacked straight into him.

"It's the brat that stole my Mugen!" Kanda grabbed the boy's shoulders and forced him to look at him, but let go when he noticed that the boy was crying. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you crying?!" The child was able, to once again, break free from the grip that loosened from shock.

"Allen is dead! You must've had something to do with it! Just because I didn't show you willingly you decide to take him by force anyway! I hate you, I thought you were different, but I was wrong, and I HATE you!" The kid ran away, crying bitter tears, that left the three exorcists feeling sick for a strange reason.

_'I'd rather hear him laugh. To hear those bells...'_

"Allen's DEAD! What the fuck is he talking about?!" Kanda was about to run after him again, but Lavi stopped him, shaking his head sadly.

"Yuu, we should go inside and see if anyone can tell us EXACTLY what happened. We don't know if the kid is telling the truth."

"But, Lavi, he was clearly distraught, and saddened deeply. He couldn't be faking-"

"That's not what I meant Lenalee, the thing is everyone can make a misunderstanding, so we don't know for sure if the boy knows the truth or if he was feed lies. It's better to ask more people to get a better look at the bigger picture. So, how 'bout it Yuu?" Lavi asked hopefully.

"Fine." Kanda walked into the tent, like he originally planned, and smacked into someone else. "Oh, fucking-come on!" But was surprised at the person he bumped into this time, a middle-aged man in a clown costume.

"Excuse me, have you, by any chance, seen a small reddish-haired boy in a clown outfit run by?" The man asked them politely smiling.

"Um, yes, but... who are you?" Lenalee asked the clown.

"My name? Oh, i'm dreadfully sorry about that. I'm Mana, the boy I was asking about is Allen. Now where did he run off to?" He said kindly, but hurriedly, stating his rush.

"He ran out of the tent crying about Allen being dead. What the fuck is he talking about? And what the fuck are you talking about?! There's no way that that brat is the Moyashi!" Kanda was on edged as he remembered all the signs. _'It just couldn't be him...'_

"Well, the Allen he was talking about was my partner, my dog, he was killed by another clown in this very circus. That dog was very important to little Red, which was his name at the time, since Allen was his first real friend. But, you see, Allen isn't dead. He's alive in that child, that's why I need to find him!" The clown, Mana, left the same way they came in in a fluster about Allen.

_'The silver bells... The left hand... The clown outfit... and Mana. It all fits... it fits so fucking perfectly, yet I kept on denying the painfully obvious truth... That kid was Allen, and I just scared him away...'_

* * *

_It's 12:40 p.m., and all I want to do is kill this story, and all the people who ever read it! I am so tired of this, but I don't want to end it because I know how horrible it is for an author to do that when all you ever wanted was for them to finish it wonderfully! So all I wanted to say was: I hate my life, this story, and my inability to think of things to do. I am making a new story, whether you like it or not, and I am having the wonderful honor of doing it with the help of PoisonousDemon! It will be called... Mermaid Silver, I think... Anyway, good night. ;/_


End file.
